Academia de ninjas: primera parte, capitulo 1 al 5
by sakura-chan-haruno
Summary: esta es la introduccion a la segunda parte...que esta mucho mas buena que la primera...un spoiler...en esta parte se deshace el sasusaku...y se forma el kurasaku.pero en la segunda el kurasaku se deshace...aparece itachi en el medio...es un lio.leanlo...


Academia de ninjas

Academia de ninjas

Parte 1

Capitulo nº1: el comienzo

Habia una vez una chica llamada Sakura que asistia a una escuela de ninjas junto con Kikyou, Shikamaru, Misha, Neji, Kurapica, Sasuke, Naruto,entre otros. Sakura era la chica mas aplicada e inteligente del curso, Kikyou era una sacerdotisa que dominaba el uso de las flechas, Shikamaru habil en la técnica de la sombra, Misha era unangel, pero ninja a la vez, no tenia poder especial (solo angel ··u), Neji era un chico que pertenecia a una rama de el clan Hyuga y tenia poder inmenso, Kurapica era habil con las cadenas, Sasuke aprendia tecnicas de otros, pero tenia las propias provenientes del clan Uchihay Naruto era un vago que dominaba perfectamente (la tecnica que mas usaba) la tecnica de los clones de sombra (y el jutsu sexi jeje).

Ellos estaban en undia normal, como todos...hasta que Iruka dijo:

-Chicos mañana tienen una fiesta, deben venir a las 8:00 pm (o sea 20:00 pm) y venir bien vestidos

Sakura le dice a Sasuke:

- Sasuke mañana tenemos que salir de compras así nos preparamos para la fiesta- Sakura

- Ok, pero vamos a tu casa- Sasuke

- Ok- sonriendole- Sakura

Ino furiosa decia

- ¡Que rabia!- Ino

- Acordate que ellos son novios y nosotros tambien- Shikamaru

- Ahhh, si, no te enojes por favor- Ino le suplica

- No, esta bien ¿quieres salir conmigo al baile?- Shika

- Esta bien- Ino

- Paso a buscarte a tu casa-Shika

Neji le dice a Kikyou (pareja extraña, pero tenia que hacer parejas...jeje)

- ¿Queres ir al baile conmigo?-Neji

- Si...gracias por invitarme- Kikyoubaja la cabeza, porque se sonrojo al escuchar talcosa del Hyuga

- No te pongas asi, no es para tanto

- Bu-bueno

Naruto le dice a Misha (pareja extraña..es que no queria dejar solo a Naruto)

- Hola, vos sos la única (apartede Sakura) que me habla y no tiene novio- Naruto

- ¿Estas insinuando que queres ir al baile conmigo?- Misha

- Si...¿venis?

- Si, no tengo pareja

- ¡Que bueno!

Kurapica se dice a si mismo

- "Porque no tengo pareja?, estoy muy triste, ¡yo queria ir al baile con Sakura!...entonces no voy a ir a la fiesta...no solo

Entonces Sakura se le acerca a Kurapica y le dice

- Hola Kurapica, ¿Como va?- Sakura

- ¡Mal!-Kurapica

- ¿Por que?

- Porque no tengo pareja de baile...

...Que le dira sakura...que pasara...lean el segundo capitulo de Academia de ninjas, primera parte...espero que les haya gustado...dentro de poco posteo la otra parte

Capitulo 2: la decisión

- Si queres podes ser mi pareja- Sakura

- Pero si vos estas con Sasuke- Kurapica

- No creo que se enoje- guiñándole el ojo

- Pero, ¿con quien vas a bailar?

- Con los 2- tirando la cabeza para un lado y sonriéndole a la vez

-Ok, entonces te espero en el salón

Al otro dia todos se prepararon para el baile. Sasuke y Sakura sonlos primeros que llegaron al salón:

- Parece que no hay nadie, nos mintieron- Sasuke

- Para mi que traman algo- Sakura

- Puede ser

Luego de unos minutos llegan todos y de pronto salen debajo de la mesa todos los senseis y dicen:

- ¡Que la pasen bien!- los senseis

Todos se alegraron de que no fueron en vano. Bailan, se divierten, hablan y demás.

Kurapica se le acerca a Sakura y le dice:

- Hola, estas muy linda- Kurapica

- Gracias

- ¿Podemos ir a hablar afuera?

- Si

Van afuera:

- Bueno, ya estamos afuera- Sakura

- Si- dice Kurapica un poco nervioso- Te queria preguntar algo

- Bueno, preguntame

- ¿Vos queres mucho a Sasuke o sea lo amas?

- Si

-Bueno, me tengo que ir adentro

- Espera, algo me tenias que decir, se te nota

- Si, pero no importa, es en vano, me voy

- No- Sakura lo agarra del brazo y los abraza- Decimelo

- E-es que...- ·/·

Bueno hasta aca llegue...dentro de poco el tercer cap...espero que les halla gustado

Capitulo 3: no se lo puedo contar

- ¿Qué?, no tenes excusa para no decírmelo- Sakura

- Es que no tiene importancia- Kurapica

- Para mi si- lo mira a los ojos y llora

- No llores

- Entonces decimelo, ¿Qué, acaso ya no soy mas tu amiga?

- Si que lo sos

- Entonces- grita Sakura

- Es que afectará nuestra amistad, me voy- soltándose de las manos de Sakura

- No te vayas- Sakura lloraba más y mas

Kurapica decide ir a adentro y cuando entra, se va a sentar y aparece Sasuke:

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Sasuke

- Nada, porque no vas con Sakura, ella te necesita, ya que es tu novia tendrías que estar con ella- Kurapica

- Pero yo no fui con ella porque estaba charlando con vos

- Anda vos ahora

- Bueno, chau- Sasuke- "Que le paso a este ahora"

Mientras...Neji y Kikyóu bailaban

- ¿Cómo la estas pasando?- Neji

- Bien ¿vos?- Kikyóu

- Bien...es porque estoy con vos

- Ahhh, que dulce que sos

- Gracias...¿podemos salir afuera?

- Esta bien

Hasta aca termina el 3º capitulo...espero que les haya gustado

Capitulo 4: Parejas

Neji y Kikyóu salen afuera

- Me caes re bien- Neji

- A mi tambien- dijo Kikyóu sonriendo- Antes de que me digas algo, yo te tengo que decir algo importante

- ¿Qué?

- Te queria decir que estoy enamorada de vos

- Yo tambien queria decirte eso

En ese instante Neji toma de los brazos a Kikyóu, la impulsa hacia el y la besa. Luego del beso...

- ¿Queres ser mi novia?- Neji

- Yo...

-Todo va a estar bien- Neji la abraza- Entonces, ¿queres o no?

- Si...

Desde es e momento Neji y Kikyóu son novios...mientras naruto y misha hablaban...

- ¿Cómo te va en la escuela, Misha?- Naruto

- Bien, ¿vos?

- Vos sabes que no estudio pero a veces si...

- Ahh, bueno

- Actuas extraño, ¿me queres contar?

- Bueno te lo voy a preguntar, ¿queres salir conmigo?

- Si, esperaba que me dijieras eso

- Gracias

- De nada

Todos se hicieron novios, pero Kurapica quedo de mal en peor, al ver todos juntos, el solo, se puso muy triste...pero derrepente se le acerca Shikamaru

- Hola Kurapica, Sakura dijo que te esperaba afuera- Shikamaru

Bueno hasta aquí llegue...

Capitulo 5: Los sentimientos de Kurapica

- No quiero ir- Kurapica

- En ese caso, Sakura me dijo que use la tecnica de la sombra

Shikamaru, tan inteligentemente, desde que empezó a hablar ya había usado la tecnica de las sombres, por lo tanto podía controlar a Kurapica

- Soltame, no quiero ir- Kurapica

- No, vas a ir aunque no quieras

Shikamaru llevo a Kurapica hasta donde se encontraba Sakura

- Gracias Shika, muchas gracias

- De nada, para eso estan los amigos

Kurapica estaba muy enojado y a la vez triste

- Porque no me lo queres decir- Sakura

- Porque no puedo, no me corresponde

- Entonces yo hablare por ti

Sakura lo toma de la cara lo besa

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- kurapica

- Hable por ti, aparte no soy tonta, yo seque gustas de mi, siempre me miras- Sakura

- Vos estas de novia con Sasuke

- Si eso es verdad, pero el no sabe que te bese, y se entera, afrontaré las consecuencias

sasuke tuvo que irse de la aldea. Sakura se hizo novia de kurapica...


End file.
